Hajime no Ippo: Revolution
Hajime no Ippo Revolution (はじめの一歩 レボリューション, lit. hajimenoippo reboryūshon), known as Victorious Boxers: Revolution in the US, is seventh video game based on Hajime no Ippo and the first made for the Nintendo Wii system. It was released in Japan on June 21, 2007 and in the US on October 16. Introduction A boxing game with realistic fighting action and intuitive controls, Victorious Boxers: Revolution takes full advantage of the unique capabilities of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to give players an authentic, real-life boxing experience. The various moves include punches like jabs, straights, uppercuts and hooks, as well as defensive maneuvers like ducks and sways. Players can enjoy head-to-head rounds with their friends or play through the deep and compelling Story Mode as they follow the story of Ippo Makunouchi, a high school student who is bullied by his classmates, as he rises to the top of the professional boxing ranks. Each of the opponents Ippo faces has unique moves and techniques. Various control schemes allow eager players to punch and weave with their body to make the action appear onscreen for the full boxing experience, as well as less strenuous options and even Classic Controller compatibility. The standard viewpoint is positioned right behind the player's transparent fighter to further enhance the feeling of being right there in the heat of battle. The player experiences the Hajime no Ippo storyline from the very beginning, when Makunouchi Ippo experienced his first sparring match against Miyata, playing as various characters the player must fight and win against their opponents each round in order to advance the storyline. The player is also given a choice of selecting Free Battle mode, where they can pit a chosen character against the computer or a second player. They are also given a choice of modifying the character and their opponent's strength, stamina, and guard as well as the difficulty level, BGM and boxing stage in the following match. The game also introduces stages in Canada and Australia unique to itself. Victorious Boxers: Revolution is a challenging, intense boxing title for the Wii. The first dedicated boxing title for the Wii, this game makes full use of its unique motion-control capabilities. Gameplay is realistic to appeal to sports and boxing fans, but also has an extensive Story Mode and many unique fighters with their own special moves, making it involving and easy to play for all audiences. Realistic one-on-one boxing experience, the first of its kind on the Wii. *Massive Story Mode with loads of in-game cut-scenes, voiced dialogue and plenty of unlockable content including special abilities, stages and boxers. *Sparring Mode with a variety of adjustable settings such as number of rounds and knock-down limits. *25 playable characters to choose from, each with their own unique special moves such as the Gazelle Punch, Shotgun and Flicker Jab, and the ability to adjust their speed, power and strength parameters. *Three different control modes: Swing Mode allows the player to punch and maneuver using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk as if they are wearing boxing gloves; Pointer Mode allows the player to point and place a cursor on their target on screen and execute the moves with a smaller movement of the Wii Remote; and Classic Controller Mode. *A variety of stages and venues to choose from, including Sydney City Arena, Las Vegas Palace and Korakuen Hall. Gameplay With the standard holding of the Wii console's controller and nunchuk, the player can assume a boxing stance and perform standard techniques or finishing moves unique to their chosen character. Before any match the player is given a choice of control options out of eight total selections depending on the player's style. Revolution features multiple control schemes for the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Wii's classic controller, or even a GameCube controller. We'll focus on the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, which are the most relevant here. There are two variations using this control setup: swing mode and pointer mode. Swing mode uses both the Remote and the Nunchuk to move your boxer's upper body, as well as control his footwork, and throw punches. Here's how it works: to duck forward, sway backward, or move side to side, you hold the B or Z button and tilt both the remote and Nunchuk slightly in any direction; your boxer will move his body to match your movements. To move your boxer around the ring, you can tilt the controllers at a more exaggerated angle in the direction you wish to go. In swing mode, throwing punches is as easy as making a punching motion with your Wii Remote or Nunchuk. A straight jab is simple: you just punch forward with either controller. Hooks and uppercuts are a bit more complex. For a hook, you hold the Wii Remote or Nunchuk upright and move it left to right (the easiest way to consistently pull it off is to hook your arm at the elbow and swing). For an uppercut, you hold either controller down and move it up quickly. To guard, you hold the B and Z buttons down simultaneously. In addition to the standard swing mode, there's a variation that ties your boxer's movement to the analog stick on the Nunchuk. Because the movement of the Wii Remote can be so haphazard, especially when duking it out in a boxing match, we preferred the added control of the analog stick when it came to moving our boxer around the ring. The other control scheme is known as pointer mode. Here, you move your boxer around the ring, as well as ducking and juking punches, by tilting the Wii Remote in different directions, just as before. However, to throw punches, you hold down the A button and then draw different patterns (indicated in the game's tutorial mode by angled streaks across the screen) with the Wii Remote. For example, to throw an uppercut with your right hand, you hold the A button and trace a diagonal line from right to left with the Wii Remote. A variation on pointer mode lets you throw punches by tracing patterns, while movement is controlled with the Nunchuk's analog stick. You can guard in pointer mode by holding down the C button. Game modes in Revolution include story mode, sparring, and tutorial. By progressing through the game's story mode, you can unlock new boxers that you can take on in sparring mode, which can be played either solo or against a friend. After you choose the boxer you wish to use, as well as the rule settings (number of rounds, knockdowns, and so on), you can set the abilities of each fighter along three different attributes: power, speed, and stamina. Increasing one attribute will drain from the other two attributes. Consequently, if you create a one-punch knockout machine by maximizing a boxer's strength, his speed and stamina will be greatly reduced. You can also set the "strength" of each boxer (weak, average, and strong), though this setting refers to a boxer's technique, not his muscle in the ring. Playable Characters Video Game Play Gallery Characters= Wii - Rev - Aoki -01.png Wii - Rev - Date -01.png Wii - Rev - Hawk -01.png Wii - Rev - Ippo -01.png Wii - Rev - Ippo -02.png Wii - Rev - Itagaki - 01.png Wii - Rev - Itagaki - 02.png Wii - Rev - Kimura - 02.png Wii - Rev - Mashiba - 02.png Wii - Rev - Miyata - 02.png Wii - Rev - Sawamura - 02.png Wii - Rev - Sendo - 02.png Wii - Rev - Sendo -01.png Wii - Rev - Takamura- 02.png Wii - Rev - Volg - 02.png |-| Game Play= Wii - Rev - Hawk -02.png Wii - Rev - Ippo and Mashiba.png Wii - Rev - Ippo and Sendo.png Wii - Rev - Ippo and Takamura -01.png Wii - Rev - Ippo Kamogawa and Shinoda.png Wii - Rev - Ippo vs Miyata Spar.png Wii - Rev - Ippo vs Volg 2.png Wii - Rev - Ippo vs Volg.png Wii - Rev - Kamogawa Controls -01.png Wii - Rev - Kimura vs Battery.png Wii - Rev - Mashiba vs .png Wii - Rev - Takamura vs Hawk.png |-| Other= Wii - Rev - Back Cover - English.png|Back Cover Wii - Rev - N America Full.png|N America Full Wii - Rev - Promo - Manga.png|Japanese Promo - Magazine Manga Wii - Rev - Japan Cover.png|Japan Wii - Rev - Europe Cover.png|Europe Wii - Rev - N America Cover.png|N. America Hajime_no_Ippo_Revolution_001.png Hajime_no_Ippo_Revolution_002.png Volume 80 - Ad for Wii Rev.png|Volume 80 - Ad Volume 80 - Ad for Wii Rev 2.png|Volume 80 - Ad Trivia *'Fami2Comic Magazine' released short promo manga with chibi characters to help promote the game. *In File 109 of Mou, Shimasen kara manga, character Morikawa Jouji and MC/Mangaka, Nishimoto Hideo, are seen playing Hajime no Ippo: Revolution. **On the inner sleeve of Volume 79, it shows Morikawa and Hideo playing it. *According to XSeed Gameshttps://twitter.com/XSEEDGames/status/1195501980699025408, back when game was first released in North America, they were nervous of retailers reluctance to stock their game because anime-style games would sell rather poorly at the time. So they used on their initial box art for the Wii Game a generic boxer silhouette for the cover. **After a swift fan backlash, they changed the silhouette to Ippo's and had the Japanese box design as a bonus reversible cover. It is a practice that they continue to use whenever possible. External links *Offical Japanese website *Official English website References Revolution 3 Category:Video Games